


Zarry Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 17 year old harry in a short flowy black skirt and thigh high socks which turns on however-old zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zarry Drabble

Harry’s just walking around the house like it’s normal, which it definitely is not. Their parents are gone for the weekend, and apparently Harry thinks it’s fine to walk around in a jumper and skirt. A short black one, to be exact, and it flows a bit when he walks. He’s also got these white socks that go all the way up to his perfect thighs, and Zayn doesn’t even know why this is turning him on.  
  
He’s sitting there on the couch, watching Harry flit back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, just changing the channel on the telly and making tea, being very specific about it.  
  
But when Harry walks back into the living room and sees Zayn with his little tanned hands pressed into his crotch, he smirks. Padding over to him quietly, he places his hands on the pudgy juts of his hips, looking down at the boy sitting on the couch. Zayn’s face is flushed, and he’s just looking at Harry guiltily.  
  
Slowly, the older boy turns around, bending over just enough for that horrible skirt to ride up the perfect amount, showing off the crease of his arse where it meets his thighs, and his bum isn’t big by any means, but it’s good enough for Zayn.  
  
Harry cranes his neck to look around at the younger boy, humming innocently.  
  
“Do you like what you see?”

**Author's Note:**

> by Kelsey


End file.
